I Wanna Join the Band
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Yui really wants to join the band and she'll do anything to prove to Iwasawa that she's mature enough to join. Iwasawa's just really curious as to how far this adorable little girl will take her affection for music. Fourth story, R&R YuiXIwasawa shipping, if you don't like yuri and loli, step back now because this is the wrong story for you. And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.
1. Chapter 1

When Yuri asked us to join this battlefront, we'd made a deal that GirlDeMo would remain a separate entity. We loved to play, but the fighting she wanted us to do... it just wasn't us. So we played and gathered all of the NPCs in one place. And we played some more and everyone loved us. We were rock stars. It was perfect. More and more people came as time went on. I don't remember exactly when the pink-haired girl joined us, but I do remember she caused a stir when she did. She was so young, barely high school age. And we just weren't sure what to do with her. That is, until I found her strumming my guitar one afternoon not long after the first time she'd seen one of our performances.

She was in the practice room, strumming away to no particular tune and bouncing as she did. She had her back turned to the door and huge headphones in her ears as she played shrieking note after shrieking note. In that moment, I'd seen more of who she was than I'd seen in anyone else. There's just something about the way people act when they think no one is looking that screams innocence and honesty. I walked into the room and sat on a chair, not wanting to interrupt her; the band wouldn't be in to practice for another hour anyway. She slid on her knees and twirled, her eyes closed the entire time as she slammed down on the strings, hitting a final note as she collapsed, the song over. I started clapping, genuinely impressed to see that anyone could have such a great time doing something. She squeaked loudly and turned, guitar held like a weapon by the fret-board.

"Oh! It's you!"

I laughed amused. "You know, you'll break it like that."

She held the guitar normally again, blush coloring her cheeks. "I-I-I'm sorry Ms. Iwasawa! I didn't mean to-"

I chuckled again and shook my head. "I mean the strings. If you're going to finger-pick the notes, you need to pluck them, not slap them. It's not a bass," I said. I held my hand out and she passed me the sunburst electric guitar. I placed my fingers on the strings, making a simple E-chord. "First finger, fourth string, first fret. Second finger, second string, second fret. Third finger, third string, second fret." I strummed the guitar once, letting the one low note reverberate through the room. I handed her back the guitar and watched her momentarily struggle as she willed each of her small and delicate fingers to their proper positions. Her last finger was obstructing a string. _"I'll let her figure it out on her own,"_ I thought to myself. I'd learned through years of practice and trial-and-error how to play. Letting this curious little girl figure things out on her own would be the best way to help her. She strummed the guitar, the last string slightly muted.

"Wha- what's wrong," she asked aloud, strumming again, her pinky still not responding. I tried to hide my smile as she stared at the fret-board and back to her fingers. "Oh!" She lifted her pinky up, like British royalty drinking tea, strumming the guitar, the note low and powerful. I clapped my approval.

"That was great," I smiled. She looked so proud of herself as she strummed the chord again and again, E-E-E-E-EEEEE! Her mystifying tail swayed and curled in excitement as she strummed the note a final time. "Amazing," I said softly, taking the guitar back and tuning it.

"Can you teach me some more Ms. Iwasawa, pleeeeeeeaaase?" She clasped her hands together, staring up at me pleadingly.

"Well, I need to get all of the instruments cleaned and tuned before the band gets here, but if you can stay until after we're done practicing, I can teach you another chord before you go."

"Okay," she said, saluting me as she took a seat among the dozen chairs that were arranged in the room we held practices in. It took me about half an hour to unstring, clean, restring and tune all of the guitars. Then I wiped off the drum-set. Everything was ready by the time Irie and Sekine walked in about five minutes before practice started. They waved a hello to Yui as they took their spots, snickering softly at some gossip they'd been talking about. Hisako walked in right on time and we started with Run With Wolves. We were writing as many songs as we could to try and make sure the crowd wouldn't tire of Crow Song. We put all of our passion into the practice, just like we did on stage, the song's rhythm making the cute pink-haired girl clap along. We played it again when we finished, and then played a variant of Crow Song which was to be a one-time event next time Yuri declared an Operation Tornado.

"We need a new song," Hisako said resignedly as we finished our final practice song. We all nodded affirmative. We knew it had to be done, but writing a song was hard work.

"I guess I've kind of had an idea for a new song... I just haven't been able to put pen to paper."

"You want to do the song and I do the lyrics," she asked me. It was kind of an unwritten rule amongst the group. I wrote the music and Hisako collaborated amongst the group to write lyrics that we could all relate to. It was a tough job and I was always grateful that she did it. We left the practice with lifted spirits, but no one seemed happier than Yui as she skipped up to me to take the sunburst.

"E-E-A-C-A-C-E-A," she hummed softly as she strummed each chord, her adorably clumsy fingers finding the right positions on the fret-board just a bit quicker each time. "Mugen ni ikitai, mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau.." She hummed some more random lines strumming out one pf the three chords I'd taught her each time. I watched her entirely impressed at the musical talent this adorable little girl possessed. I listened closely to the meaning of her words, paying attention to the way she favored certain chords over others.

"Can I see that," I asked, intrigued. I wanted to see if I could play what was so obviously trying to desperately escape from within her.

"Uh, yea, sure," she said, handing the guitar over.

My fingers found a nice starting position as I hummed the notes I was going to play, then I sung softly, "mugen ni ikitai, mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau." She squeaked in excitement as I strummed the notes she'd so desperately wanted to relay to the world. I hummed softly, then repeated a few more lines I'd heard her hum under her breath as she played. "Mushou ni ikitai," I finished, setting the guitar down. She'd been bouncing excitedly in her seat like a child waiting to see DisneyWorld out of the car window. "Did you like it," I asked her. I wanted to hear her say it.

"That was incredible! The song was so plow-wham-bam! It was amazing!" It _had_ been a fairly energetic song. I smiled, glad she was happy with it.

"We should finish this," I said softly. "You're a great lyricist."

"And you're a good teacher," she said happily, taking the guitar and playing strumming each of the three chords I'd shown her.

"How about one more chord?"


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before she was playing simple songs. I'd play bass to show her how great the music sounded when paired with another instrument. She'd come up with more random lines while playing and I'd take the best fitting lines and add them to the song we were creating together. I was thinking about our process of taking random lines and turning them into gold when it hit me.

"Alchemy!"

"Huh," she asked. The distraction made her miss the chord and she set the guitar down. The tic-tic of the metronome sounded softly through the room as the last note finished reverberating through the speakers.

"The name of the song... how do you like Alchemy?" She thought about it for a while, shuffling on her feet happily. She bounced a little more, her inexplicable tail swaying back and forth.

"I like it," she said, spinning in excitement. She strummed the loudest F chord I've heard from her and skipped around the room, her skirt flowing around her thighs.I watched her interestedly, she was so happy. It was refreshing knowing that someone could ever be so happy in this world. She laughed and sat in a chair, fingering some chords on the guitar without strumming.

"You're really talented," I admitted softly. I sat down next to her, fingering some more advanced chords while she strummed the new notes.

"I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for you," she said happily, strumming the notes with her fluorescent pink guitar pick. After a while she leaned her head against my shoulder, humming ever-so-softly. I couldn't help smiling. She was just so... adorable. "You know... I couldn't do this when I was alive," she said softly. The happiness was dull in her voice and it was replaced by a soft, subdued tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't move. I was struck by a car when I was really young. I spent most of my life bedridden. I couldn't play guitar or do anything like that."

"Oh..." I couldn't think of anything to say. This adorable little girl ironically so full of life and movement in death... The notes of shattered heartstrings ar quiet but powerful. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just happy that I'm good at something other than just laying around now. With a little more practice I could be a great guitar player!" She smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. She was so warm and excited and happy. She radiated positivity. I could write an entire novel on how happy this one person was. It was almost unnatural. I couldn't remember a time when I was as happy as she was, alive or dead. Well.. except maybe during my concerts. But those were events that transcended happiness.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tighter than anyone had ever hugged me before. "Thank you," she said softly. Again I was lost for words. I couldn't take credit for helping her. I'd helped her for an entirely selfish reason: I'd just wanted to try and understand what made her so happy. I settled for rubbing the top of her head, ruffling her hair. We stayed like that for a while, her head against my shoulder, her arms around my waist and my own arm wrapped around her, gently leaning against the guitar. She smelled of candy and strawberries. I playfully nibbled at her earlobe, wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled. "I-Iwasaaawaaa," she whined, giggling softly. I smiled and pounced on her, tickling her. I'd always wanted a younger sister but was always glad my parents never had any other children. No one else should ever have to experience what I'd gone through. So right then, Yui was the sister I'd always wanted and the tickle monster was going to have his way with her. She squealed as I tickled her sides and under her arms. She pounded at the ground as I slipped off her shoes and tickled her through thin socks. Her tail wrapped around my wrist begging for reprieve, but seeing her like this was just too delicious. I didn't stop until I'd reduced her to a panting, squealing pile of laughter. I sat back as I watched her recover from the torture.

I leaned back, eyes closed, humming happily to myself as she recovered. I was humming so loudly I didn't even hear her get ready to pounce. My only warning was her petite body pinning me to the ground as she tickled me. I laughed loudly, always having been particularly ticklish, but I was just too big for her. I rolled us over, gently holding on to her wrists, smiling as I used my weight to pin her to the floor. I grinned an amused grin at her as she struggled to escape my hold. She had a lot of fight in her for someone so young and small. It was a few minutes before she finally gave up. I didn't let her up, though. She was so warm from the tickling... I held her for a few more moments before I let her up. She yawned loudly when I did. It was late. She was tired. I sent her off to her room and went to bed.


End file.
